Silent Hill 4 The Angels of Melancholy
by Queen of Rubies
Summary: My first story, about Silent Hill 4: The Room. The main character is the future mass killer Walter Sullivan, the story is about his childhood in Wish House, which I took an idea from another story I read here. I hope you' ll like it!
1. Children of the Sky

Hi everyone!

This is my first story, here in and I just have to tell you that I am quite emotioned to post it. I am Italian, so I ask for your forgiving since now, if I' ll report some errors in my writings. Well, I love Silent Hill games, but most of all Silent Hill 4: The Room is my favourite, while I never played with Silent Hill 1 and 2 and I know a little about these from something I read.

So here I am. I wrote this a few days ago, I hope you like it, but I want to make a preliminary statement about the story I' m going to report here. This is just a fantasy novel, born from my imagination and maybe, for this reason, it could sound exaggerate in some of its parts: I mean that, while I was writing this one, I put in it every particular, every emotion I felt for it at the moment, everything I had in my mind. Because of this introduction, I ask you all only a little, important favour: if you don' t like what I' m going to write, or would really like to kill me or write heavy comments for rewiew, please just click on the 'X' on the right high part of the page. But if you have some good constructive comments about this instead, I pray you to write all you have in your mind. I will accept and appreciate your act, really.

Well, let' s take a look to what I have for you now.

The main character of my story is Walter Sullivan, the serial killer from SH4. While I was playing the game, I just put myself some questions: he is a monster there, not only a damned ghost possessed by Valtiel, but while He was still alive.. what really happened to him? I explain you: what really happened inside Walter, to let him become the blood monster he was, at his death? The shadow of the religious Cult hidden in the story of Silent Hill, the brainwashing made by its teachings, that' s for sure. But what, why could a man lose the contact with the reality, and only hope in a new 'better' one? I don' t know if I am explaining you what I mean for real, I' ve never been good for this after all. And maybe I am a person who puts herself so much, too much questions °¬.¬

I took my idea from a story I read: its author pen name is E.P.O, its name is 'Goodbye'. I guess I just have to write my story, to let you understand more.

Here is a short summary about it: I wanted to start from the past, from Walter childhood. Walter grew up in the Orphanage Center of the Order, the "Wish House", within many other orphans, under the teachings of the Cult. He had some friends, when he was just a child, which he used to play with. But this is what happened when, one day, he tried to walk across the forest, in the fog, with one of his friends, Bob, and another one, Catherine.

This is the plot I was thinking to follow with my stories.

There were Three Revelations: three steps, to make the Mother awake. Alessa, the Mother of God, Walter as the 21 Sacraments Performer and this last child I added from my fantasy, Catherine, as the Holy Mother. But to awake the Mother, it needed to perform the 21 Sacraments. Catherine was the sister of Cynthia, older than her of some years, left by her parents in Wish House because of a deal between her father and George Rosten, and future 'victim' of Jimmy Stone, the Cult creator. I' ll add these particulars to create some links with the other characters of the game, and future victims of the killer Walter Sullivan. These are just some ideas of mine, but now stop, I' ll write my story without any other of my thoughts and ravings, I promise XD

I hope you like it, and I write in the end that it' s not my intention to violate any copyright or claim Silent Hill 4 characters as my own, and that this is a story born from pure fantasy.

Is always good to remember.

--------------------------------------

Bob was walking through the full fog, following one of the several and unprotect paths which past through the center of the forest. It was so cold, dark and desolate, but he had to show strength, because he first had the idea to go explorating outside the Wish House. Walter was slowly walking behind him, a bit far, giving his glance to the plants next to the path, black and mourning under the breath of the cold wind in that night.

His blue eyes slipped away, in one moment, to the little, fragile figure of the child who was walking behind him and Bob: the little Catherine, designed by the members of the Order to follow him and Alessa, in the resurrection of the Holy Mother.

Then, the Gods and the Mother would be reunited. And it would be last for ever.

" It' s alright, Kate? "

Asked Walter, slowing down his steps. Also Bob, hearing his words, stopped a bit far, in front of the two children. Catherine gave him just a glance, before observing Walter, and the darkness that hugged that cold, ugly place.

" Bobby, Walter.. where are we going? "

The child answered like this, to the question of Walter, giving him another glance. The color of her eyes was dark, but there was a cruel fear shining through them. Catherine body was smaller than the other two, not tall and faint rather. She was trembling, but she' d go on on anyway, just following Walter. He was one of her dearest friends.

" Well, I think we are lost. "

Answered Bob, moving a few steps in their direction. He held his hands in front of his stomach, bending his head. Walter looked at him, feeling tears coming to eyes quickly, too rapids.

He was afraid to leave the Wish House, and the idea of have been losing the safe path to return was even more terrifying. But he' d hold on, he would with all his strength.

" No, that' s not possible! "

Whispered Catherine, opening her eyes a little more. She moved just a step in direction of Bob, before stopping, and looking at Walter. Her voice, thin and high, sounded as crystal rain in a shadow desert.

" Walter, please, tell Bobby that we are still next to the Mother' s House! "

Walter moved slowly his blonde head, looking at the dusty ground.

" I' m sorry Kate.. "

Answered her, simply and timid, trying to escape from her glance, innocent and now so clearly terrified. Bob came in front of the child, caressing her long black curls with his right hand, as to anticipate her reaction of fear.

" .. but don' t worry Katie. I promise I will find our way to come back to the Mother. "

He simulated tranquillity, looking behind the little girl, in the fog. The same fog he believed to escape through, now kept them prisoners in a web of Fear.

Walter was observing Catherine, in silence, as he was looking for a word, an act to calm her down. Even if he was dead scared too. But it was only Silence, broken only by the mourning voice of the Wind whispering through tree branches.

" .. o-ok. "

Mumbled Catherine, forcing herself to give Bob a little smile. So she went next to Walter, going away from the other little boy and sit at his feet. She gave him her eyes, hugging her legs at the ground. She was still trembling.

Bob moved his steps again, looking to the other two children.

" Don' t worry brothers, I will search our Home now. "

He started walking slowly in the fog again, trying to go back to the beginning of the path that took them in that empty place, as forgotten by Gods.

Walter opened his lips just a little, as to answer him, but his attention found Catherine, who silent watched him under the pressure of the cold air.

" He will find a way, don' t worry. "

Whispered, while he sit in front of her.

" Are you cold, Kate? "

The child nodded, observing the figure of Bob get lost in the fog behind her. So she looked at Walter again, hugging her legs stronger.

" I am ok, but.. the Master surely knows that we' re not at Home now. He will send someone looking for us, and.. "

The little boy stopped her words, nodding again, stronger.

" .. Bob will find a way before all of this, Kate. I know that. "

Interrupted her, with high voice, like he was trying to calm down himself either.

Catherine looked at him, forcing herself again, in a bigger smile.

" Yes, I trust you. You' re always right. "

She sneezed, the trembling grew stronger for a few minutes, and Walter made himself next to the child, who hugged.

" Don' t get ill Kate. Bob will be back soon. "

He whispered her only a few words, giving his glance to the fog, dense and impenetrable. The little girl bended her head, caressing the dust on the ground with the left hand.

" The Mother will be angry now. "

She closed her eyes, and some tears slipped down from these, signing her candid cheeks. Walter observed her again, moving with energy his blonde head.

" No Kate, she is looking over you, me and Bob. She will help us, I know that. "

The boy hugged Catherine stronger, as if this could help her stay quiet, but in a moment, all crashed down.

A scream, high and desperate, came from the fog behind them. The voice, it was Bob' s voice.

" Bobby! "

Screamed Catherine, standing again in feet, rapid, and Walter followed her, holding her left hand. The Fear was now Pure Terror, and another voice, far and louder than the first, added to the definitively broken silence of that evening.

" Follow me Kate, don' t say a word. "

Walter started walking toward the fog, holding strong Catherine' s hand, while the little girl looked at him, trembling stronger yet, nodding in silence. A Silence signed from Fear and those screaming voices.

Bob had moved just a few steps from them, and was now fell to the ground, in front of the figure of the guardian Andrew DeSalvo, drunk as always, who gave off an awful stink of alcohol.

" I found you, little, stupid bastard! Where are you friends? Answer me! "

Screamed him, while his right hand took his brown hair, taking him next to his fat, dirt stained body. The child gave off a lament, moving his arms and legs frenetic, as to liberate himself.

" Talk, I said you TALK! I' ve got no time to waste with you! "

Continued DeSalvo, while he let Bob' s hair, gone mad because of the alcohol.

Walter stopped, when he saw the figures of Bob and Andrew clearly in the fog. His glance found Catherine, frozen by Fear next to him.

" It' s Andrew, he found us! We' ve got to hide! "

Whispered her, looking at the bushes next to the path, but the little girl left his hand, crying.

" But where could we hide? "

Asked him, while Bob screams became louder, painful. Walter pushed her with him, hiding as well behind a bush, not far from the others. He was looking for Bob, through its leaves, when finally some tears left his blue eyes, without really understand what was really happening.

He looked at the guardian, totally out of control, then he found Catherine, huddled and crying in silence to the ground. She looked at him, his eyes, blue and brilliant as the water of Toluca Lake in winter, without saying a word.

Walter took a deep breath, starting moving his steps toward Bob, fallen on the ground and motionless, while DeSalvo continued to hit him, scary pig. Catherine looked at him, moving her hands as to tell him not to move, but he nodded. Everything would be ok.

" You know I' ll find you, and then you' re dead! I' ll call the Master, he will punish you all as well! "

His voice, heavy and arrhythmic, sounded like a cannon in the quiet Silence of the forest.

Walter stopped, trembling scared, moving involuntarily some leaves of the bush he was next to, as he was falling to the ground .

Andrew left the inert body of the child on the ground, observing the leaves falling to the ground, toward the position of Walter, hidden as possible behind the bushes. When the child saw him, through the bush, he can' t keep a loud scream, and begin to move back of some steps.

Catherine looked at him, silenced by Fear, when Andrew moved the bush branches, finding Walter.

" Here you are, little idiot! Come here, I found you! "

Thundered his voice, making his alcohol stink more intense, and he tried to take the child from his left arm, dragging him on himself.

The little girl was not distant, and saw everything, Walter crying, without the possibility of rebellion to that giant, fat monster, so she crawled a little back, while tears descended as rivers from her dark eyes.

Walter followed Andrew, without trying to liberate himself from his grip, and the guardian flung him on the ground, laughing insane. His neck had a crackle, while he moved his head from one side to the other.

" I don' t care a rap of the others, the little girl that went with you and that little crybaby. You really pissed me off! "

Thundered again to the little boy, motionless to the ground by Fear. Andrew was about to hit him with his foot, when a medium stone hit him on the head, not really powerful, but just enough to make him fall to the ground.

Catherine ran to Walter and Bob, quickly, trying to lift the first one, who was still conscious. Walter took her arms, moving back from the fat pig, who looked the little girl with a bad eyed, a pervert eyed.

" You are crazy Kate! Now he will kill you! "

Mumbled her, but she took his hands, starting to run toward the shape form of the Wish House, in the fog.

" Run Walter, run! "

Screamed her, but she didn't thought to DeSalvo, near and on feet again, shaky and dangerous now. He had just to move two steps, to take the little girl by her black hair, and dragged her on him with strength.

" Now you' re dead, little stupid girl! "

Screamed with a cacophonic sound of voice, his mouth smelled so bad, a strong stink of alcohol. Catherine screamed, trying to rebel against him, but his hand had just to hit her face, to quiet her little body.

" Run away Walter, run away please! "

She only said to the little boy, who was in front of her, not too distant, without making a move. Terrified from the evil that DeSalvo was doing his friends.

He nodded weakly to the little girl, and he ran away, quickly, as quickly he could.

Andrew tried to fling Catherine to the ground for following him, but she held his dirty, faded shirt, with all the strength she had into.

The man looked at her, with an evil blink in his eyes. Then he held her little shoulders in his own big, dirty hands, shaking her small, fragile body with violence.

" I swear that you will be dead before tomorrow. I swear, little bitch, I swear so! "

Thundered to her, alcohol touching her stomach so brutally to make her feel sick. And again, he would have done her something bad, as with Bobby, standing on the ground without a move. Something really bad, something even worse than what happened to the little boy.

Walter ran away, through the fog that had been becoming even more intense, as a big, grey cloak around the Orphanage territories, to the big main door of the Wish House. He put his little white hands on it, beginning to push it with all his strength, until the door get open.

He escaped through it, while the screams of Catherine became loud and piercing.

He made return to the Orphanage, looking for someone who could help him. But no one did care about him. There, Walter learnt that he should go on with his own strength, without counting on anyone, in any moment.

Only in the end, after a few minutes, he found someone who looked to care for him and his friends: the Mistress who had been teaching Catherine, to the Power of the Holy Mother.

When they reached the other two children, within some other Cult members, the little girl was still alive, but scared to death. Andrew had been punished by the Mistress, just a fat, alcoholised pig, who only George Rosten stopped her from killing.

Bob was very weak when they found him, he had been carried to Alchemilla Hospital, but there were nothing they could do to save him, instead of Catherine, who had been cured by the same Michael Kaufmann for a long time.

Her sores did heal, but the ones of her soul will be hidden there, for ever.


	2. The Cradle of Fear

**_15 years later .._**

_.. She was the most charitable creature on Earth. _

_She looked like this at his eyes, at least. Her figure was as immaculate under the touch of Time, still so thin, so fragile, so precious innocence._

**Her body**. That body, which grew up under his glance every day a little more, the Pain that suffocated her soul, so cruel, came out, and made all those tortures real, so damn real. She did always hide herself in clothes bigger than her real size, dark colours trying to delete every sign of femininity, to repress every possible instinct in everyone, everywhere, no matter what or how. She wanted not to be watched, not to be seen even.

But she was beautiful. Her smile did often reflect into Walter' s eyes, everytime he met her in the Wish House, or in those rare times she walked through the Subway Station, stopping next to him. And only in his eyes. She didn' t like going away from his home, from the same Orphanage in which she spent her first 19 years of life. Catherine feared everyone and everything.

Her long, black curls, which caressed her back to the ribs, were made such of pure silk of darkness to his eyes. The scent of her amber skin was delicate, fresh and so damn intoxicating. She was born only to enchant man kind. Enchanting men with her beauty, her innocence, her fragility, her face, so clea, as the singing of a Goddess.

But her Mistress, Emily Lawson, the one who took care of her since she arrived to Wish House, and guided her to the Truth of the Second Revelation, was dead from two years. Her brother begun a new life, in the Order, as owner of a little shop. Her sister grew up quickly, maybe too much for her to control, too much for someone who still could get any control on her own same life.

Her brother couldn' t take any control on it even. And when Emily was gone, Jimmy Stone took what he wanted without asking, as always. The violence created new violence, fear became terror, pure evil. The past returned to destroy her life, for ever. Nobody could have been saved her from the same Sons of the Mother: that Mother who had been choosing her, since her birth, from which descend and resurrect, through the completing of Revelations. The First would open the ritual: the twin Gods united for ever, the eyes of the Mother alive and vigilant on the hand of Valtiel. This was Her plot, this what it would be happened.

Not far from then.

Jimmy Stone closed the door of the big room, in the first floor of the Orphanage, silently, as much he could. A tall man of normal weight, with muscles on his arms and a grizzled head, and big, neglected hands; on the contrary, his clothes were quite elegant and fine, his hair cured. His face had high cheekbones, his lips were thin and rose, his eyebrows black and bushy. And his eyes .. his eyes looked like the haunt of evil. A blink of insane perversion always shined in them.

There were a lot of books and two o three big desks, and an altar, in the end of the room, just in front of the door.

Catherine was on her knees, there, praying. Her eyes closed to the ground, her hands held in front of her chest, covered by a big, large and black shirt. Nothing would matter, only Her Mother, and Her Promise. The Red Devil walked toward her in perfect silence, quite feline, as he didn' t want to make any noise, to let her know about his presence. But when he reached her, he bended his head slowly to her, and put his lips next to her ear. " I found you. "

The woman opened her eyes quickly, recognizing the voice. That voice, the voice of the Devil. The Red Devil. She stayed there, without a move, for some seconds, just beginning to tremble.

Her eyes, deep and dark, shined as tears begun to come up. Jimmy smiled, and put his hands, big and strong, on her little shoulders. " I remember I told you that I would like to receive something more, something better from you. As an affectionate reception.. "

_She nodded weakly, observing him, his blue eyes. He wiped her tears away with her handkerchief, and gave it to her. " You promised me. She promised you. " he whispered, giving her a weak smile. Catherine took a deep breath, nodding again. " I.. I won' t let him do that to me never again. " she answered, looking at the ground. She was making another promise she couldn' t keep, and this made her feel even worse. " You' re not alone, Kate. You still got me. " Walter said her, while he put his hands on her shoulders,delicate. The woman smiled to him, for the first time after a long time, and hug his body. " This is the best thing I could ever know, really. "_

She stayed there, still motionless, just looking at the bronze altar she was in front of. She didn' t say a word, silence was all she gave him for answer. But he won' t have renounced, never. His hands slipped down from her shoulders, to her hands, that he kept, lifting her up. Catherine bended her head, as she was trying to escape from his glance, so dark and pervert. But his left hand took her chin, so he found finally her eyes. Scared, shining of tears.

" Nothing' s changed, I see. You should not be scared of me.. You know that I love you before everything else. You' re mine. " he told her, smiling brilliant. His hand travelled to her cheek, that he caressed slowly, unusually lovely, to her neck. The woman looked at him, moving her head back, as to avoid his hand. " I thought it was your business that you and your dear George loved, over everything. You too. " she answered, giving him nothing but only her Hate, and her Rage. He looked at her, lifting a bit his brown eyebrows. Then he laughed, he laughed insane, for long time, while his hand left her neck. " That' s different. Business are business, and you .. " he said, while he put again his hands on her, holding her hips. He smiled again, his eyes were cruel, the voice a eager whisper, and his hands slipped, holding her body strong to himself " .. you are one of them. The most pleasant. "

Catherine was stoned, blinded by the fear, and she didn' t react to him, until he pushed his lips upon her neck. " Leave me! " she screamed, trying to pull him away, but he held her wrists, so strong to hurt her. A shiver ran through her spine.

_Walter has been terrified, for some minutes. The eyes of Catherine were down, to the ground, her arms was speaking him for her. Open sores, bruises on her wrists, on her neck, on her chest. She unzipped some buttons of her shirt, down from the neck, and let him see the sores on her collarbones, and all over the high part of her own sternum. She closed her shirt quickly, but what he did see, was enough yet. She left him behind, and avoid him to see every other sore on her body: the stomach, her legs, her back. Walter moved only one step, stopping when her back was in front of his own chest. " This is the last time you have to show me this wicked scene. " he said her, his hand touched her shoulder softly, as he feared hurting her more than she had been yet. Catherine smiled, and moved a bit her brunet head, as to say otherwise. " He has already ruined me, he won' t do the same with you. "_

Jimmy laughed nervous, stopping in a few minutes. His face was now serious again, serious and scornful. " You bored me. " he said her, starting to flex her wrists, slowly but inexorable, as she fell to the ground, under his pressure. " You' re hurting me.. stop it! " she exclaimed, when her knees touched the floor, and tears ran down her cheeks. He looked at her with a blink of malignity in his eyes, and bended with his big, powerful body on her, until she lied down on the floor. Then he left her arms, she quickly touched her wrists, miraculously not broken but quite weak. She couldn' t fight him now, but when she looked for his figure, crying in silence, she found him over her own body, and felt his breath grow rapid and shorter. She closed her eyes, but she couldn' t stop tears, that slipped down unceasing.

" You' re mine, Catherine. " he whispered, while his right hand caressed her cheek, and the other held her hip. " Honestly I can' t understand why do you oppose me so obstinate. If you only want .. " he continued, caressing her cheek with his fingers, while the other hand travelled, to her breasts. She opened her eyes wide him dead scared, only breathing weakly.

" .. I could make you happy, you know that. But maybe I have to show you once more. " he ended, laughing again, pervert insane.

_She stopped her steps, once in front of the little bronze altar, into the big room in the Wish House. She turned to observe Walter, just a bit distant, opening her rose lips, clean: but she kept silence. She held her own hands, and took a deep breath. " What' s wrong? " asked Walter, observing her in front of the altar. She smiled just a little. " Nothing, Walter. I .. I just want to thank you, it' s alright now. I need to pray the Mother .. she will give me her Strength. " she ended, bending her head, as the most elegant of the curtsey. Only then her smile vanished, and she kneeled to the altar. Walter nodded, observing her praying for a while, and a smile lied on his lips, unconscious._

His lips kissed her neck, his hands travelled down to her body, unzipping her shirt quickly. Catherine tried to pull him away, although her wrists hurt. She tried to rebel, but he looked at her, lifting his head a little from her chest. " Stop it, idiot! " he screamed, while his right fist hit her stomach with nice strenght. She screamed loudly, but Jimmy stopped her with his own lips, that kissed her again. Violent, with no respect. His mouth slipped again away from her face, to her neck, to her chest, while his hands held her legs, possessive and eager. Catherine tried to rebel again, but he took her wrists again, so strong to light the past pain again. She had nothing to do, but only mourn, and her mourning voice sounded like the most beautiful sound on Earth. " I hate you, Jim. I want you to be buried in Hell! " she cried, but the man laughed, looking at her while he was up to her breasts. " I'm in Hell yet. " he growled, while his left hand held her hip violent, nails in her body. She let out a frightened shriek, tears ran down her cheeks again.

_Walter was looking at the books in the room, when the Red Devil came. He quickly hide behind a column, listening to the violent conversation between him and Catherine. Her screams and mourning sounded like a thousand knives in his chest, his heart going to explode. Tears wet his blue eyes, hearing her Pain, her Despair, so pure and cruel. But he couldn' t let Jim do that again. He promised to Catherine, she won' t have to suffer or be humiliated once again. She didn' t deserve that: the only thing she deserved, was Serenity and Protection._

" You' re mine, Catherine. Mine, mine.. " he whispered again, moving his body on her heavy, while his hands continued to scratch her skin, on her back, under the shirt, and touched her breasts. She just cried, continuing to scorn him, her hands beating on his back as strong she could, but it was all vain. His body was quite double than her.

But, in a second, a voice thundered in the room, sounding to Catherine as sent from the Sky. "Leave her NOW! " it screamed. Walter stand behind the two, looking at Stone full of Hate.

The man was shake from the voice, and he quickly lift her head, before lifting completely. The woman slipped away from him on knees, as rapid she could, looking at Walter. She closed her shirt with her hands trembling, and then held herself in her arms, huddled on the floor.

" What do you want, kind of idiot? " Jimmy asked him, following the woman moves with his eye tail. Walter held his left hand in a fist, looking at Catherine still crying on the floor. She was looking at him, with a new shine in the black of her eyes: the evanescent Hope of a Saviour. " Walter .. " she whispered, moving her trembling head just a little, as out of control by terror. But he would not stop. " I want you to stop all of this once for ever. " he said to Stone, still looking at the woman. " She doesn' t deserve this, you have to go away! " he exclaimed ending, looking at him again, in his big black coat, and his face, so cruel. Stone laughed again, indicating the woman, not too far. " SHE is MINE, kid. You can' t give me any order, not especially about what' s my property. Keep this in mind, or otherwise .. " he left his words unspoken, looking only then to Catherine again, then returning to him. The woman trembled a little more, observing him. But Walter moved one step toward him, holding also the other hand in a fist, as to repress Anger. " Go away. NOW. " he answered, looking in his eyes with a blink of pure Rage, united to Hate.

Then his glance searched the little figure of the woman, which he extended his left hand toward, nodding. The Red Devil held his arms in front of his chest, lifting one eyebrow. Then he looked at the woman. " If you only move one single step, you and your stupid friend will pay .. with blood. " he whispered calm to her, laughing to Walter. Catherine looked at him, opening wide her eyes, and trembled a little more. She held her aching stomach, taking a deep breath, but the man still extended his hand to her, but looking at Stone. " I' m not afraid of you. " he answered, simply in anger. Jimmy laughed louder, caressing his own hands. " Well, so you can come here, and let me see what my work served to, in all these years. Come on, creep. " he laughed. Only then, Catherine lifted quickly from the floor, moving in knees toward Walter. She held his hand, from the floor, hiding behind him and his legs, such a scared, little animal. " Don' t, Walter .. please. " she whispered, holding his hand still trembling. He looked at her, her eyes so small and scared, before looking at Stone again. " I don' t need to show you anything. Everything I know, I do thanks to the Father. Only He will guide me to awake the Mother, not another sick human as you. " he declared, while Catherine held his legs with the right arm, scared. The face of Stone begun serious and deep, then he opened the door, going outside the room. " I' ll remember what I heard and seen here, I won' t forget any detail. "

The door closed with a heavy sound, and the woman held Walter' s legs stronger, his hand too, closing her eyes. The man quickly kneeled on the floor, and put his hands on her shoulders. " It' s all ended now, Kate. He' s gone. " he tried to reassure her, looking for her glance, that he found some seconds later. She looked at him, still crying and trembling as an autumn leaf, and quickly moved her head, arrhythmic as her breaths, and her heart. " You should not have come here, not have tell him like that! " she cried, bending her head down, but the man took gently his chin, looking in her eyes again. " He doesn't scary me. I did never leave this room, and you won' t suffer. Never again, it' s a promise. " he said her, smiling as more reassuring he could. She shake his head, black curls caressed his hands and her cheeks, still crying, but his fingers wiped her tears away. " You' ll be right, I promise Kate. " he continued, caressing her cheeks delicate. She kept silence for some instants, before hug him, crying. Walter held her little and trembling body strong to him, lingering his face on her shoulder, in her hair, and he took a deep breath of her scent, sweet and clean. " Are you alright? " he asked, holding her face in his hands gently, turning to watch in her eyes. She nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. " Yes, I am alright now. " Her right hand caressed his cheek, and she smiled to him, or she tried at least. " It would be better to go, now. He could come back .. " she whispered, beginning to agitate again, but he held her shoulders, moving his blonde head slowly. " He won' t. You need to cover, Kate, you' re cold and trembling. " he looked at her with a mote of worry, and his hands let her body, travelling to the buttons of his long, blue coat. Catherine moved her head, as to say no, but he took away his coat from his body before she could say anything, and then covered her.

" You will be better. " he whispered, when his left hand left the buttons of the coat on the woman, and caressed her curls slowly, for the first time, timid. His hand begin to tremble, as his eyes that, after have been looking for her, dark and finally free from Fear, fell to the floor, shy. Too much for her. Catherine looked at him and smiled a little, searching his blue glance again. Her fingers touched his cheek, when she hazarded some words. " Is there something wrong? " he returned to watch her, as her smile gave him the necessary strength. " Forgive me Kate, but .. I can' t resist any longer. I just want to hold you in my arms .. " he revealed, and rapid, his cheeks began quite red. He hugged her, continuing to caressing her hair, and the woman smiled again, hugging him without saying anything. For long minutes, held one to the other, the man caressing her small, hurt back, and her soft black curls, the woman hugging his body, big and secure more than her.

" It would be better to get out of here now, Walter. " whispered Catherine, moving slowly her face from his shoulder, to watch him. He nodded, weakly, his face was completely red. He helped her lifting up, with his arms. " Can you move? " he asked, holding her hands. She whispered, giving him a trembling smile. " Yes .. I think. " she tried to leave his hands after a few instants, for walking ahead, to the door. But it needed just two steps, to see her come dangerously behind, to Walter, as she was losing her strength rapid. The man quickly took her in his arms, hug to his body, looking for her eyes. She put her head on his shoulder, taking a deep breath. " I .. I can walk by myself. "

" You can' t, Kate. Come with me. " he answered simply, holding her, moving his steps toward the door.

----------

I' ll be back soon, with the next chapter. I hope you' ll like it ..


	3. Return to Mother, part 1

_It was like they were living in a flashback. Walking through the fog again, the fog that covered the town of Silent Hill, on that day. Clouds were caressing the sky, blinding the sun, grey as plumb, and the fog was so dense, as impenetrable, avoiding them to see one the other. But that strange kind of nightmare ended, when they reached South Ashfield .. and the Mother._

The man stopped his steps, taking a long, deep breath. His blue eyes run to the big palace he was in front of .. how much time did pass from his last visit? In a split second, he remembered the last time he went there. He held his left hand in a fist, looking at the ground again: a young man, some flows of blood on the floor, an old revolver. A voice, low and evil, as the whisper of a lost soul from another world. _" Get out of here before you really piss me off! "  
_Walter closed his eyes, holding now both his hands in two fists, white and thin, as if they were made of bones only. His eyes made return to the big condominium in front of him, and he moved a little his blonde head. This time, everything would be very different, totally different from the last. No one could separate him from his Mother: not now that Valtiel had come there, under Her Eyes, accompanied by her Promise. He looked behind, only then that unusual flashback looked to end. The Light of the Mother was there, she was looking at him, she watched over him every time, every where.

Catherine did arrest his steps just a few seconds before Walter, looking at the condominium in front of them. It was grey, as the fog that hugged him in a spectral embrace, there were a lot of windows, shining but quite dark, blurred. She held her arms to her own chest, as usually veiled by a big dark jumper, bigger than her real size, looking at the man again. She opened her lips, but every thing that ran away from them was .. silence. Perfect and inviolate, broken by the whisper of wind only. She kept silent, continuing to look at him, thoughtful, as enchanted. There was something strange .. something unusually familiar with that palace.

" .. are you alright, Walter? " she asked, moving only one step, to him. The man nodded, moving his right arm, to indicate her the main door. " Every thing is alright, Kate. Now .. we' d better go in. " he said, moving one step laterally, as he wanted the woman to be next to him. Catherine nodded just a little, moving again her steps, next to him: together, they moved to the main door, that he opened, and let her going inside for first, finding a repair from the cold air of outside. The hall was in order, clean and smelled like disinfectant , or something like that. She lifted up her lips, as disgusted, then she looked at the man, who was still next to her. He smiled, and only then she felt sure, as protect.

_She remembered why they were there, o that afternoon. Walter smiled to her, looking over the fog that covered the Wish House. " You have to meet the Mother, Catherine. You deserve this. " he said her, returning to look at her, from behind the window. The woman stand behind him, and kept her left hand on the same eye, closed. She was looking at him from one only eyes, and trembled a little, to his words. In a second, she was thinking he was really going to kill her. " .. what are you talking about? " she asked, in a weak whisper, motionless behind him. He smiled again, making himself next to her. Catherine trembled a little more .. she was afraid, also if she knew she shouldn't. She didn't move, so fragile, without any possibility of defence from any one, any time. " I' ll take you where the Mother is sleeping, not far away from here. She is waiting for us .. there. " he answered, taking her left hand gently, to unveil her same eye, livid because of a bruise. A direct fist to her face.. **Jimmy Stone**. " I' m not strong enough to reach her cradle .. but she will let us pass, and find her. " he concluded, holding delicately her hand in his two. The woman looked at him, opening her left eye just a little: it burnt, and that was an awful sensation._

" Room 302.. on the last floor, I suppose. " she said him, while he moved his steps to the stairs, not distant. " Exactly, Kate. Come on, follow me. " he simply answered her, calm, as nothing could touch him, in anyway. She was about to move, when some one opened one of the two doors behind her, and closed it. She felt the eyes of some one looking at her, while she moved two steps, to Walter position. " Good Afternoon, Miss. " the voice whispered her, soft and tired. She looked behind, and saw the figure of a middle aged man, who was looking at her not far. " .. Good Afternoon, Sir. " she replied, looking at Walter on the stairs, as she didn' t know what to say. The man in front of her lifted up one eyebrow, observing her discrete, but quite curious. " My name is Frank Sunderland, and I am the Superintendent of this Condominium. Can I help you? " he asked, looking at the man on the stairs only now, as he realized about his presence only at that time. Walter moved a little his blonde head, while he moved his steps to Catherine, leaving the stairs, but his voice died when it was just bearing. " Ahn.. er, well, We are here to visit my relatives, who have been living here from many years. I' m not from this Country.. I am Spanish, my friend took me here. " she lied to him, but it was necessary, although she always hated doing that.

Walter simply nodded, in silence, but the Superintendent took a short breath, looking at the woman: non tall at all, long dark curls, a skin darker than the man' s one, black and shining eyes .. it had to be true. " I see. But if You' re Spanish, you should not know where they are.. right? " he continued asking, looking at the man then. He had seen him some where, some how, but he couldn' t remember what. The woman opened her lips, lifting up her eyebrows, and then looked at Walter, interrogative. The man looked at Frank sure, without fear, calm. " Of course, but I am here for this reason. " he replied, looking at the woman then, as to reassure her, in any way. Catherine nodded to the Superintendent, but he lifted his right hand, caressing his chin. " I see. Well, do you know where they are, here? " his glance looked to want to torture them, as if there was something strange, something unbelievable in them. " Of course, they' re waiting for us, Sir. " Walter replied, bending his blonde head, as to liberate the woman from him like this, and Catherine nodded again, moving just one step to the stairs. " Yes, Mister Sunderland. Good bye so, thank you anyway. " she made as an echo to the word of the man who was with her, there, taking the stairs, and going up, to the first floor. Frank Sunderland followed them with his eyes, still not sure at all about them.

Once they reached the first floor, Catherine stopped still next to the stairs, taking a deep breath. " We should move quickly, Walter.. I don' t want you to have troubles for me. " she looked at him, holding her right hand on her own hip, when the man moved his head a little. " Don' t worry, Kate. Nothing could happen us here. " he whispered calm, smiling again to her, as to reassure her in that way. She took a short breath, as to avoid the fear, smiling him in the same way. But a few seconds later, a voice thundered in all the floor. " I can' t take this anymore, just get the Hell out from here, now! " it screamed, followed by some heavy steps in the corridor.

Catherine looked at Walter, moving back of one step, while he looked at the end of the corridor: it was as he recognized that voice. _A voice from the past._

_Jeans, blood, screams. Anger, Evil. That man .. he didn' t want to let him see the Mother._

In a few seconds, the figure of a man, not too young nor too old yet, left the corridor. He worn a white shirt, upon green trousers, a dark green. His hair were short and brown, his eyes dark, caressed from the reflects of a distant, mysterious green. He mumbled something, looking back to the corridor. _" I wont' be that generous on the next time, asshole! "_ he continued, closing his hands in two fists. Walter recognized him definitively.. _Richard Braintree._

He looked at Catherine, behind him, who was looking at the man interrogative, full prey of all her own doubts. She looked at Walter, then, taking her hand in front of her mouth. She recognized him too. " .. so I was right, Walter. He is the man that I met in the police station. So .. he lives here too. " she whispered him, still looking at Richard, who looked in anger with some one, whose voice sounded through all the floor, soft, as distant. " You' re mad, Braintree! I' ll call the Superintendent, Sunderland, I can' t take you and your insanity anymore! " the voice screamed, from one of the appartaments. Then a door closed loudly. The woman closed her eyes, at that sound, while Walter came one step closer to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. Richard hit the wall with his right fist, taking back his hand, as it was hurting. He looked at it, shaking his head rapid. " You won' t pass this so easy, my friend. " he screamed to the voice, looking only now, behind him.

Walter was looking at him, without saying a word: Catherine was motionless, behind him, as she was afraid of that situation. When the man saw Walter, he lifted up his eyebrows, moving his lips in a tired expression. He took a deep breath, moving about two steps toward him. " Well, it seems that today I won' t have peace, for a minute neither. " he said him, looking at him from his blonde head to his feet, in silence, for some seconds. " What are you doing here again, little idiot? " he asked him, looking at him with a cold glance, as without emotions. Catherine was there, behind Walter, and she wondered about the man, that looked not to see her. So she move done step, stopping next to Walter.

Richard was amazed. He looked at her, opening his brown eyes wide her, while he stopped talking. Her face, delicious. How much time did pass from the last time he saw her? " .. good evening, Sir. " she gave him her greeting, bending her dark head just a little. Her long, dark curls slipped away from her shoulders. " .. Miss Velasquez, good evening to you. " he just replied, looking at the two.

_Catherine looked at the walls of the police station, walking toward the main door, for going back home. She had just avoided a bad hit to the Wish House: the plot of some neighbours, discovered by her, by her sister' s formidable hear for being honest, who wanted to send some policemen to control the Orphanage. She was walking in silence, but Cynthia, next to her, looked like she was not going to stop talking. " See, I really don' t know.. how could them say something so terrible about the Orphanage? About You, my sister! " she said her, looking her angry, doubtful. Catherine stopped his steps, taking her left hand to her own head. " Listen, Cynthia, I don' t want to talk about this anymore. I will have to tell Jimmy everything about them yet, so stop it now, please. " she asked, looking at her sister serious, imperturbable. Cynthia moved her dark head quickly, lifting her hands in air. " I just hate people who have nothing better to do in a day, and talk bad about some one .. as you, Catherine! You! " she indicated her, with her right hand, continuing " You are my sister, I can' t let them take you in troubles, because you' re innocent. You don' t worth it. " she finished, holding her own hips with her hands. The woman took a deep breath, she was in front of the main door, looking at the sister. " You' re right, Cynthia, I thank you for the Strength you put in my defence. But now let' s go home, please .. I' m having a bad headache. " she whispered, tired, moving her steps again, to the door. _

_But she didn' t see that, in that time, another person entered into the Police Station: she hit him with enough violence to be about to fall to the ground. But she fell into his arms, that kept her away from the floor. The man looked at her, taking her in his arms distract, maybe with no real intention of doing that. But when she lifted her face to watch him, he held her to his own body. He felt like he was dreaming .. the woman he was holding, was the more beautiful one he had ever seen. Her face, so delicate and clean, her hair, dark pure silk, her cheeks, candid and smooth, her lips, that looked so soft and pretty. He felt like dreaming, and even if he was about to explode from anger, for her distraction, he forgot everything, only looking at the woman. " E.. excuse me, Sir. " she whispered, in full embarace, moving one step back, away from him. She looked at him, and then at Cynthia, who was watching in silence. " Are you ok Catherine? " she asked, moving next to her sister, and she nodded, looking at the man again. " Not at all, Miss. " he replied, shaking his left hand in front of himself. She was so beautiful, she had something that the other little woman, her sister, could not have. But he wondered what. Catherine smiled for a few instants, looking at the floor, but the man continued talking. He wanted to see her again, he had just met her, but he was mad about her yet. " My name .. my name is Richard. Richard Braintree, Miss. " he revealed, bending his brown head a little. Catherine looked at him, smiling again. " My name is Catherine Velasquez, Sir. " she replied, looking at Cynthia. " We' ve got to go, now. Well.. good evening, Sir. " she finished, taking her dark glance on the man, again. He opened his lips, as he wanted to say something, to stop her, but he kept a perfect silence. He stayed without a move for some seconds, before moving some steps on the right, and free the main door. " .. good evening, Miss Velasquez. "_

_She went away with her sister, who told her something he couldn' t understand. He followed her go away, looking at the street. What was happened to him?_


	4. Return to Mother, part 2

Walter looked at Richard, then he watched Catherine. The woman looked at him too, when Richard surprised her. " I .. I didn' t think to meet you here. " he said her, caressing his chin. Catherine looked at him, nodding, weakly. " Well.. " she mumbled, looking at Walter " .. I .. I am here to visit.. " she continued, as she had nothing good to invent. She looked at the man next to her, as claiming for his help, and Walter returned to look at Richard, taking a short breath. " One of your friends, yes " he continued, calm and serene. Catherine nodded quickly, following Walter that walked toward the stairs, for the Second Floor. Then she looked at Richard, smiling just a little. " Yes, that' s right. I have to go, now .. goodbye, Sir. " she finished like this, bending a little her dark head. But the man stopped her, whispering. " .. no! Wait a minute, please. " he exclaimed, moving one step toward her. Catherine had moved about three steeps, to Walter, when the man called her. She looked at him, opening her lips slowly. But before she could say anything, Richard continued. " We have not met for a long time .. I' d like to talk to you, now. " he asked her, looking at Walter, cold again. As he was inopportune, there, for the moment. Catherine shook her head, lifting her left hand in front of herself. " I' m sorry, Sir, but I' m on hurry. It will be for the next time. " she replied, smiling a little again. Then she followed the man on the stairs, and Richard had to put his soul in peace, again: she wouldn' t talk to her this time neither. " I hope to see you soon, Miss Velasquez .. " he whispered, returning to look at the downstairs.

Catherine moved her steps quickly, following Walter, going up to the Second Floor. Her big, black eyes looked everywhere next to her: the stairs, the floor that they reached, stopping their steps, the big door they were in front of, finding finally the man. She held her hands behind her back, taking a short breath. " Is this the floor? " she asked, looking at the banisters not far, where she still had her left hand. Walter nodded, taking a deep breath. His blue eyes watched the big door, and he smiled a little, closing his eyes for some seconds. " Yes .. it is. " he just whispered to the woman, opening the door and moving only one step to his right side, to keep it open and let her come in. " Now I' ll show you .. the Mother. " he ended, looking at her with a smile, quite happy and euphoric. Catherine nodded just a little, moving in, behind him. She looked at the man, and then all over the floor, following him again in the corridor. Her eyes looked often for his figure next to her, as they were looking for protection, before looking at the three apartments in the floor, once turned the corner. The first.. "303"; the second.. "302"; the third.. "301". Walter stopped his steps between the first and the second apartment, while Catherine looked out of the window. They were so high, and that condominium, she thought it was quite .. unusual. She realized that it had a strange "U" form, and from there, she could see everything.

The City.. it was so big, seen from there. The streets, so thin and long, cars so small, people as insects, the light of the evening so blinding. Shops, main doors, were as enchanted, seen from that window. " Are you ok, Catherine? " Walter asked, looking at her for a while in silence. She was so beautiful, also covered by that big black coat, and that sweater of the same colour, underneath. The woman returned to look at him, smiling and nodding quickly. " Yes. Well .. I' ve never seen a building like this before, you know. " she revealed, taking a deep breath. Her glance ran beyond the window again, while she continued. " So much people, I mean. And from here .. look, you can see the streets, and every other building near here. " she ended like this, looking at Walter a bit behind her, finally. He smiled, nodding slowly. " Yes .. but there' s something more interesting, that you absolutely have to see. " he answered, while his voice took a different sound, as mysterious, far. Catherine moved one step to him, bending her dark head on the left side. That long curls, black and well ordered, and her face, her skin was as made of strained amber and silk, similar to a delicate bronze. _So shining .. as the Mother was claiming for her Daughter._

" What' s it about? " she asked, smiling to him, looking at him, with the typical innocence of a child. His face was white, candid; his eyes, so blue and pure .. _they reminded her of their childhood, in the Wish House_; his hair, still so blonde, and long. And his smell had never been so bad .. quite appealing. _No .. he just looked like what he was: the Son of the Mother .. Him._

The man came closer to the door of the apartment "301", and took off his blue coat some keys. He choose one of these, that took inside of the block. Catherine opened her lips, but she kept silence. She moved, coming next to Walter, looking at him, and then at the door, that he opened. Before coming in, he looked at the woman, smiling just a little. " Have you Faith in me, Katie? " he asked, looking behind the woman, at the end of the corridor, as to control that nobody was coming. The woman looked at the door opened, then again at him, nodding weakly, just a little. " .. yes, Walter. " she said, smiling with the same weakness, with the same fragility. " We' ve got to move, Kate. Follow me, and never ask why. " he replied, moving his steps again, in the apartment. Catherine followed him, and looked at the door closing, and blocked with a little chain, by the man. She felt quite afraid, now. But .. that house, that condominium, everything had something .. _assuring_. She felt as she had been constantly watched from someone, since she moved her first step in the condominium. She looked at that flat. Everything was out of order, there were strange magazines all over the floor, on the desk, in piles everywhere. Women .. nudes. The woman looked at Walter, in Silence. The man was in front of a strange bookcase, that he kept in his hands, and moved away, on the left side, with strength. It revealed an old door, that the man opened quickly. Then he looked at Catherine who kept a strange silence in all that time. Looking at him, in a strange way .. as she was afraid of something, as she was afraid of him. " The owner of this apartment is away, for all the week end long. And also that .. ridiculous journalist. " he ended, with a point of anger in his voice, looking at her. Catherine avoided as well to look at the strange magazines that covered the floor, nodding to his words. " You told me not to ask anything. " she just replied, with a smile, weak and evanescent.

Then, Walter gave her his hand, smiling back. " Come with me. " he said her, while she held his hand with her small right. And she followed him, through a little corridor, that ended with another door. But while she walked behind the man, holding his hand, it was like a strange atmosphere covered the place. " So .. You' ve made return here, to me. " she said, without really understand what she was telling him. It was as if she was losing the possess of her mind, as if someone was going to keep the full control on her. She looked at the floor, while Walter opened the door, coming in, and taking her with him. Once closed the door again, he looked at the woman, who was behind him, looking at him with a strange glance. The man knitted his eyebrows, looking at her. But she continued, smiling. " I' m so Glad to see You again. And this .. she is My Little, Dear Child. Oh, if Humans could feel .. " Catherine was talking to him, possessed. She held her arms to her chest, staggering from one side to the other, quickly. Walter kept Catherine' s shoulders in his hands, looking at her eyes while he made his face next to her. " Mother .. " he whispered, with weak voice, before falling in a new, as religious Silence. The woman nodded once, slowly, smiling. " Take care of .. the Moment. " This was the last thing she said, before closing her eyes, and lose senses, in Walter' s arms. He held her to himself, coming in into the little room, and closing the little door behind him. The room was quite small, and had two windows, closed. There was a lot of chaos, ith the furniture: a desk, with some items, as a Cup, a Chrism, and the Bible of the Order. Then a set of shelves, with some test tubes and other medical items, and a little refrigerator. The room was quite dark, the air hard to breath. Walter opened the window just a little, to make air change, and then returned to watch Catherine on the floor, still faint.

She gave her first signs of awakening a few seconds later: the first thing she saw, was him. " .. what' s happened? " she asked, while the man kneeled next to her, and took her in his arms. " You' ve just lost senses, Catherine. Are you ok now? " he replied, looking at her, so white and fragile. She nodded weakly, sitting slowly, on the floor. Her glance ran on everything around: shelves, the little door obscured by a black veil, the two, dark windows, the desk and the Bible.

Walter took a short breath, trying to follow her eyes. When she stopped on the desk, he held her arms, as to help her to get in feet again. The woman slowly lifted from the floor, looking at him again. She looked for his eyes, afraid, again. The Bible, the Cup, the White Chrism .. why were all those items there? She began to understand always less. And that Room .. the air was heavy, she felt as she can' t breath. " .. yes, I am. " she answered, moving one step, to the desk. She touched the Bible, with her right hand, watching carefully every object over there. A Ritual .. ?  
She stayed there, motionless, for some, long seconds, before looking at the man her again, and leave the desk behind, taking both her hands on it, on her sides. She kept a deep breath. closing her eyes, and bended his head to the floor. " What is this .. Room? " she asked after a few instants, opening her eyes again, and looking again at the man in front of her. He could feel her Fear, her Wonder, so high and pure .. quite _exciting_. But she couldn' t even imagine the way he felt, when she was close to him.

She was .. _a Child, a Mother, a Woman, all in the same time, in the same way._  
Her glance .. so _Innocent_, dear Ingenuity, never come away from her, even in all those years. Her lips .. so _attractive_, so full and clean. Their only vision, so soft and natural, never stained of lip stick or other women items, did literally make him crazy. Her body .. so _mysterious_, always covered by dark and large dresses. He knew she always tried to delete her femininity even, in every possible way. But he also knew that she failed , and this would last for ever, because _she was born only to enchant._ And to enchant him, before everyone else.

Walter lifted his glance at the ceiling, taking a short breath. He held his arms in front of his chest, bending his head on the right. " This .. " he began, so calm, slowly, as he was looking for the right words to use. He looked at her again, who was watching him, with a silent Fear painted on her face, before smiling. " .. this is the place where the Mother sleeps. " he ended, looking at the Bible at the right side of the woman. Catherine nodded slowly, looking at the Tome after him. _Was he mad .. ? No, he wasn' t._ She could feel Her eyes over them, she always felt her eyes following them.

Catherine looked around her, stopping on the two windows, in the end. She left the desk, coming in front of one of them, then she looked outside: she could see each other apartment, and that condominium, with that strange "U" form. There were children, women who were cleaning their home, men on the chair looking at the TV, a strange guy who was listening to a kind of deafening music, also if not bad. She could see Richard either, in front of his window, sitting on a chair.

The woman quickly return to watch on another window, and then, she saw some children in front of one of these: two twins, and another child that laughed with them.

Then.. she remembered. A shiver ran through her spine, she closed her eyes, as to avoid the memories. But when all was black, all came out.  
_She saw their faces again. So .. small, so fragile, without any defence. They had just come to the world, and they had lost their lives yet. Michael shook his dark head, taking it in his hands, next to her hospital bed. A Silence frozen by Piety, Impotence. The woman cried, looking at the two creatures, and the doctor held her right hand, taking a deep breath. " They' re in the embrace of the Mother, now. " he whispered, while his hand caressed her long, black curls. She looked at him, in Silence, before making return to the faces of the twins. Could the Mother really cure her lost with her only embrace, now?_

Walter looked at the reflect of her face on the window, and came one step closer to her, in Silence. He could feel the Pain printed on it, also if he couldn' t understand.

She remembered again.  
_The rain, the cemetery. Her crying, on the ground, holding just two white roses to her chest. Jimmy was there, next to her, looking at her in Silence. But he was calm, as nothing was happening. And when she looked for his face, she only found a mirror of ice. " .. they were only two foetuses, Catherine. Two cells without an identity. " he just said her, looking at her as he was talking to a kind of mad, or to a kind of animal without an own dignity. _

" It looks like you' ve conquered him. " Walter' s voice broke the Silence, in a second. He just looked like to notice, with a point of rage in his voice, usually so calm, and relaxed. Catherine lifted her eyebrows, leaving her minds definitively. She opened her eyes, wet by tears, moving quickly, making return to look at his face behind her. She opened her lips, although she kept a perfect silence, just shaking her head. " I don' t know, Walter. And .. to be honest, I don' t care. " she revealed, while she put her right hand on her opposite arm, as in a caress. Richard Braintree could not mean less in that moment. The man smiled, shaking slowly his blonde head. " I had no doubts on this, you know. " he replied, looking at her again, now so fragile. It was like a veil of sadness had covered her glance. The woman answered with a simple, trembling smile, before looking at the floor. He couldn' t understand her, now, so he came closer to her, so much to aspirate her smell. So sweet, fresh, delicate. " Is there something wrong, Katie? " he asked, calling her with that childish name. The name he always used, when there was something going wrong. Catherine looked at him, taking a deep breath. She held her arms in front of her chest, looking at him: her eyes looked like mirrors. The shining mirrors of an untold and old, corrosive Pain. " Someday .. I will tell you about this. Forgive me, please. " she just whispered, with a weak tonality of voice, an unusually weak voice, before looking at the floor again. Walter could understand that it had to be something bad .. something worse than each other. So he kept Silence, nodding, simply. " I' ll respect you .. I.. " he began to stammer, again. It always happened when emotions grew up, taking his voice away. The woman knitted her dark and thin eyebrows just a little, lifting her glance to him again. His face was red, but he could not see this. It would have stopped definitively his voice. " .. I .. I ' ve always been here for.. you .. Kate. " he finally ended, as taking a big breath of Strength, to do that. Catherine opened her lips, silent. She replied with no words, in facts, just looking at him without making a move.

She had always known that, since they were just two children. He was always there, in good times and evil ones. Growing up, things got not too different: on the contrary.. their feeling grew stronger always more. But then, there, feeling his voice saying that .. sounded as a miracle. She knew about his Shyness too. Then she gave him a sweet smile: she tried to make him shine, but she couldn' t Then the woman opened her arms toward Walter, and hug him, delicate. _Now, he was the trembling one._ But he took her in his arms, holding her to himself strong, as strong he could. It looked like a kind of Dream .. was he really hugging Catherine? It happened a lot of times, but then, in that Room, there was something different. It was like they really needed the one of the other for their Lives, before of finding again simply a smile, or the strength to go on. That hug was a concrete test of it. " Thanks. " she just whispered with thin voice, moving her face back from the man' s shoulder, also if she continued hugging him. _That voice .._ _always so melodic, warm and sweet, made him definitively_ _crazy_.  
She looked at him in Silence, smiling weakly, for some long seconds. Then, her right hand caressed his left cheek gently, slowly.

_He stopped, in a second. He remembered when it happened some years earlier, in the Subway Station. The same face, the same caress: it was only this to make them similar. Two sisters .. but so divinely different, the one from the other. That time, he dreamed that he could have her by having her perfect copy. A perfect illusion, a fragile, dangerous illusion. That woman was not Catherine. That woman was not a woman neither. The funny game of a little, stupid, eager whore._

He looked at her, now, knitting his eyebrows. Was it all real? Catherine noticed the change by looking in his eyes, and slowly took her little hand away from his face. She thought she had bothered him, and smiled just a little. " .. forgive me, Walter. " she said him, leaving her own hand in air, next to his shoulder. The man looked to return back in himself only then, shaking his head just a little. He held her right hand, stealing it at the air in his left, bigger than the woman one. " That' s nothing, Katie. " he replied, looking at her, still wondering if that was really happening, or if it was just another of his dreams. But when she left his hand, and took his blonde hair away from his face, he felt like he tested the Reality. He could feel her body trembling, with that hand, in his arms. _That was also more exciting of her Fear. Feeling her so near .. her Breath on his skin, her heart beating quickly.  
_He took his left hand on her face, caressing her cheek, so smooth and perfumed, before taking away from it one dark curl. Her face was trembling too. _Her eyes, her lips, her hair..  
.. and then, he realized he couldn' t control himself anymore._ He simply took his face next to her, closing his blue eyes, as she did too. Then he kissed her lips once, and once more, holding her little, trembling body strong to him. She caressed again his cheek with her fingers, before leaving her right hand slip away, behind his shoulder. " Walter .. " the woman called his name, in a whisper, taking her amber face away, just a little, from the man' s one. He opened his eyes again, looking at her, as lost in a dream, while he continued to tremble, hugging her to him strong. Catherine felt this as well, and looked at him, with a little smile of tenderness on her face. She thought of Jimmy.. _what would have happened if he .. ?  
_But this had no importance yet, no more. She caressed his long blonde hair with her right hand again, slowly, as she wanted not to bother him again. _She didn' t know how much this would have captured him._

_  
_" .. Katie. " he answered, moving his left hand up on her back, in a silent caress, as to break the cold air that filled the little Room, in a second. And then, he did it again. He touched her lips with his ones, holding her stronger to him, kissing her. Catherine trembled a little more: she had never thought he could show love for her, with so much passion neither. But she stayed there, held to his body, while her eyes saw the darkness, and her heart danced with his one, at the rhythm of that kiss.


	5. The Third Revelation

Walter was sitting on his bed, in the little room of Wish House that had been given him some time before. It looked directly to the big Prison Tower, beyond the window in front of the bed, and the woods, in the fog: the Prison looked like a ghost, a ghost coming from the absolute Nothing. So dark, so tall, quite macabre, as its memory in his mind. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and touching his left, hurting shoulder. It hurt, because of a big bruise and rivers of blood fallen from it, as consequences of a bad hit, with a rock, in that same afternoon. He was walking around the Orphanage, with Jimmy Stone and George Rosten, when an angry Lobsel Vith came out, and made fall a cascade of rocks, as rain, from the mountain. One of these hit the head of the Leader of the Order, another one hit the leg of Rosten, while one last hit his shoulder, making it bleed. But every attention fallen of Jimmy Stone and his right arm, who were carried to the Hospital, while he had to feel happy for the room in the Orphanage that had been given him, in which spend the night, because he also refused the help offered him by Michael Kaufmann.

_De Salvo screams sounding deafening for all over the floors of the Cylindrical Prison. Children crying, the bad small of those little, stained beds, stains for all over the floor of those prison room, the eyes of the children, scared, left often without meals and closed in their rooms, so dirty and awfully stinking._

All of these memories ran into his mind in a few seconds. He closed his blue eyes, and took his left hand to touch his face. The little room as simple, with white walls, a little bed, a chair, a little wardrobe, a little desk. He felt all these things to be inappropriate. It was all wrong, as nothing was really his. Nothing was really there for him, he didn' t worth anything there, as in every other place. _That room.. the Orphanage, that bed. He felt everything, he too, out of place._  
Sometimes he felt a thief. It happened also then. He had never got anything, never a feeling, never an emotion too. He felt dead inside. He looked at the others' lives with a point of jealousy, also if always silent, so calm and impassable. Nothing had never pass through his face, so candid, or though his eyes, so blue, sometimes quite _sweet_. He asked for nothing, always hunted in some corner of the Subway Station, or walking through the city, in the night, alone. Nobody asked him for anything. He felt like he had become a kind of monster for the people. A homeless, maybe even without an own dignity, like a forsaken animal. _Forsaken by the Father.. forsaken by the Mother. Forsaken by the Mother.. ? Did the Mother really forget about him?_

_  
_He lied on the bed, slowly, as to avoid feeling new Pain, until he touched it with his back, and took both his hands to his face. He thought about all of these things, all of those questions without an answer. Where did the Mother hide? Why did she let Her son suffer like that, so alone, so _inuseful_?  
.. no. _He was not inuseful_. And he would have shown this to everyone, when the Sacraments will have been started. Nobody could never have stopped him, when the Mother would have been awoken. It was written in the Holy Bible: She would never forget him, she would never forget the only one, from Her sons, who really could awake her. She sent Him Her Daughter just for this Reason: _completing and start the Sacraments.  
_He thought of Catherine. She.. so beautiful and fragile, quite an utopia. She, and her other half, as an angel and a devil, the good and the evil. The sweetness and the egoism, the innocence and the perversion. The fear and the dominion of senses, the loneliness and the excess, in every possible way, always. Catherine.. and Cynthia. The Mother, and her dirty Reflex. He thought of some words, written in the Bible of the Cult, and he felt like he had understood everything, so easily.  
_" .. the Good will be given by the Light of the Mother, to the one who will live only in Her name and will carry the Gathering of Souls on Earth. The one who will use Her face with impure heart, will be lost in the circle of Sin. "  
_It was like everything shined, in a second. He slipped his hands to his blonde hair, taking a short breath, and looking at the ceiling, by the little space between his eyelids._ Catherine.. Cynthia. The Gathering.. the Sin._ He opened his blue eyes, smiling quite luminous, happy. He felt like he discovered some kind of big and precious secret.

But all that lived just for a few minutes. He thought of him.. Jimmy Stone. He thought of the evil he always made to Catherine, the bruises, the scratches, the blood on her body, her tears, every abuse she always had to take from him in silence, under the pressure of his fists, and his Power, as one of the most powerful man of the whole State. Vicious, arrogant, violent. He thought of her, when she told him about.. _her miscarry_.

_Catherine stopped talking, for long seconds. Her hands held a little more the two ropes that assured the little swing to the tree, in front of the Orphanage. Walter was there, in front of her, looking at her and wiping his blue eyes over her figure. He saw that her Silence was signed by some tears, that ran down from her eyes, over her cheeks. But he was surprised from what she had just finished telling him, to be left without words. He' d never thought that she..  
" .. I continued feeling the atrocity of that pain for six months, after the first past , in tears. I' ve been suffering for Jim' s violence from too much time, I didn' t want other creatures to suffer like me, not my children. Not his children. " she broke her silence with thin voice, in tears. She looked at the ground, with empty, dark glance, veiled by Pain. " When Michael took me at the Hospital, he had to do that against my same will. When I woke up, I was in that room. It was full of strange furniture, strange machines, it was all white. Dahlia sat next to me.. she told me that I lost senses again, and she and Michael took me there, because I was in serious danger, and with me, also my twins. I slept for all night long calm, she stayed with me for all the time, and took care of me. But.. the next day, everything fell in misery. "she ended, taking a deep breath. Her heart was beating quickly, her eyes left rivers of tears ran down. _

_The woman looked for Walter' s eyes in front of her, and found them: careful, full of attention and wonder. He nodded a little, in Silence: he was listening to her words. She looked around, before looking at the moonless sky. " When Michael told me that there was nothing to do, for my children, I had just given them to life. Dahlia held me strong, while I watched them. I.. I desired with all my Strength to be with them, in the embrace of the Mother. All this Misery would have ended, at least. " The words of the Woman sounded as a knife in the chest to Walter. Only then, he moved next to her, and kneeled to the ground, holding her in silence. She was trembling, crying and cold. He covered her little body with his arms, so big in comparison of her, and felt her arms around him, holding him, as no one did never. But her words, did literally leave him without words, and made him hold her stronger, as strong he could. He would never have left her from that embrace, on that evening. " .. thanks, Walter. You' ve always been the more important thing for me. "_

He turned over the bed, on the side of the door, on his left. He forgot about his hurting shoulder, and it returned to hurt, in a split second. " Oh.. damn. " he mumbled, lifting up quickly, sitting again on the bed. The right hand kept the shoulder, he didn' t cure it yet. The Pain had flown away, healed by the face of Catherine. He thought of every time he held her like that, when Stone had just committed a new violence on her. A violence that he strongly continued to call _Love._ He closed his eyes, bending his head at the floor. _He thought of every time his_ _lips met the woman ones: in Room 302, in the big Ritual Room of Wish House, in front of Toluca' s Lake._ He smiled a little, while he reminded of her face, and her expression. He always thought of her to be similar to a child or maybe to have always been a child, who never had really grew up. But when he reminded of her embrace, her arms, feeling her body so near, although he had never touched it with a finger neither, never.. a shiver ran through his spine.

He stopped dreaming, brutally, when he looked at the little clock on the wall. 23.35. All of his hopes to see the woman died, in a second. He had to be alone, that was his fate, and took a deep breath, lying over the bed again, slowly, to avoid to feel that Pain. _Not also physical pain, to the Pain that had been eating him from a whole life._ He closed his eyes, once touched the pillow with his head, trying to sleep. But some seconds later, someone knocked at the door of his room. He opened his eyes, surprised to hear it. Who could have come there for him, and at that time of the night? He slowly lifted up from the bed, and caressed with his right hand his dresses, as he tried to be at least good to see. Then, he tried to reach the door, but he felt the pain covering his left leg: he realized that another rock had hit his leg. He held his inferior lip with his white teeth, once reached the door. He took a short breath, feeling he Pain, and opened it. But when he did it, the surprise for him was also bigger than he could ever had imagined.

Catherine was there, holding her hands in front of her lap. She smiled, finding his face beyond the door, and bended her dark head on the left side. " Good evening, Walter. Forgive me for the hour, but when Michael told me about the event, he took me at the hospital, because Jim wanted to see me. Then I had to talk to my sister, because she was angry with me for this reason, and.. I am here. " she finished speaking like this, taking a deep breath, as she had made a big run to him, closing her eyes. Then she returned to watch him, smiling again. " I hope I'm not bothering you. " she said, finally in Silence. The man opened his lips, keeping a perfect Silence, for some seconds, before of stammering some words. " Good.. Good evening to you.. Catherine. I.. I am glad to see.. you. " he replied her, with trembling voice, smiling back weakly. She nodded, while her breath normalized finally. " For luck. How are you? " she asked, leaving her smile, for looking at him without hiding her worry. " I am ok, now. But.. please, come in. " he whispered weakly, while he told her a lie, feeling her worry. Catherine opened her lips, as to replicate, but she nodded, I the end, following him into the room. He closed the door, looking at her, that moved some steps inside. Her eyes ran all over the room, so small and simple, and she took a short breath, before stopping her steps in front of the window. It was raining outside. " What' s happened to you? Are you sure to be ok? " she asked, after some instants of silence, returning to look at him.

The man had been frozen in front of the door by the pain, and by the emotion. He' d never imaged that.. she could be there, for him. He nodded weakly, still motionless. " It' s a simple bruise on the shoulder, Kate. It' s not important. " The woman lifted up her dark, right eyebrow, looking at him, who held his left shoulder with his hand, and kept strangely in feet. " You should sleep, you don' t look to be ok, really. " she moved her steps toward the man, as to help him, but he quickly moved his blonde head, smiling her just a little. " My leg hurts, simply. " he whispered, when she reached him. Catherine looked at him, his brown trousers and his blue jumper: both stained of blood, on the leg, and on the left shoulder. Fresh blood. She opened her black eyes wide it, making return to his glance. " Don' t lie, you' re bleeding. " she looked to sentence, opening her arms toward him, as to help him reaching the bed. " Come with me, please, you need a cure for your sores. " Walter looked at her, lifting his light eyebrows, to hear her words. But he didn' t oppose to her, lifting his right arm to hold her back. The woman moved her steps again to the bed, helping him to follow her by holding his body. It was quite amazing: _how could a woman like her, more fragile than him, and who had been rescued from him so many times, hold and help him now?_  
But this had no importance, in the end. He tried to move a step, slowly, with her, discovering himself lame. He couldn' t keep a low moan, feeling new Pain upon his leg, and he closed his eyes, bending a little his head. Catherine looked at his face, so white, and tried to lift him even, giving him her strength, until she sat with him on the bed, failing. She took a short breath, looking on the bedside table, next to it: there were some disinfectant and bandages, with some wads. Walter let out from his lips another moan, sitting on the bed, and feeling the Pain return just a memory. He followed her glance, taking a short breath. " I have tried to clean my sores, but.. " he whispered weakly, taking again his right hand on his shoulder.

The woman looked at him, as to reproach him with her glance. " You' re mad! " she exclaimed, shaking her long, dark curls. Then she lifted up, coming next to the bedside table, from which she took the wads and the disinfectant. Walter followed her with his glance: for the first time in his life, he felt like a child reproached from his Mother. He smiled just a little, while she returned to watch him, and let the disinfectant flow on the wads. " Come on, show me your shoulder. " she asked him, with that glance, so heavy, for the first time, as she would not admit any opposition. He stayed in silence, for some long seconds, just looking at her, as a frozen statue. Was really possible, all that? But when she bended her head on the right side, looking at him, and lifted up one dark eyebrow, he nodded weakly. He took off his jumper, with real difficulty: when he lifted up his left arm, the Pain grew up. But he suffered in silence, just pushing his lips one against the other. Then he put it on the chair, revealing his white chest, and the shoulder, whit a medium deep, little cut. Catherine opened her eyes, and her lips, watching it, and quickly came next to him, cleaning the sore. She looked in his eyes, smiling a little. " It will burn.. try to resist. "

_He reminded of their childhood, in a flash. He was fallen on the ground, and his right knee was bleeding. The little child looked at it, and repressed weakly an expression of worry, watching the blood flow away. " Don' t move. " she said him, running as fast she could into the Wish House, from where she came back, with some sticking plasters and a little bottle of disinfectant. She kneeled next to him, so small and thin, taking her handkerchief, which wet in the fluid, and disinfected his sore. " Don' t cry, it' s ok, Walter. " _

The sweet sound of her voice had been broken, by the pain that the wad liberated, with the disinfectant, on the bruise. Walter gave off another moan, closing his eyes, while Catherine looked at him, and let out a sad expression, on her beautiful face. She cleaned the sore slowly, adding other disinfectant on another clean wad, to do that, before she took some bandage, and wrapped them upon his shoulder. He looked at her, following her acts in silence, smiling a little. For a moment, she looked so strong and self confident. She was lovely, so next to him, that he could feel her breath and her scent, that had begun like a kind of addiction, in all those years. He could also see her body, the shape form of her hips, her legs, her breasts, under her black jumper, and her blue jeans. And there, he realized to want her, to desire her as a man could, for the second time. He realized.. to **_Love_** her. _The Mother listened to his prays.. ? She was so beautiful. Her body, her hands, so delicate. Her face, her lips, so soft, her small nose, her cheeks, her eyes, her ears, her long, black hair, assured behind her head, with only a little part of it free around her amber face._

Catherine took a deep breath, looking at him, once assured the bandage on his shoulder. She couldn' t imagine what those blue eyes were hiding her, and she smiled to the man, taking back his head, and moving one step back, to put the disinfectant on the bedside table. " Well.. done. " she whispered, while she returned to look at him, holding her hands if front of her lap. " About the leg.. " she continued, falling in a new silence, in a second. He looked at her face: her cheeks began red. Walter smiled, nodding slowly. " Is Jim ok? " he asked, looking at her. At that question, the woman stopped smiling. She nodded, moving her steps toward the window again, looking outside: the rain fell down unceasing, the sky was black. " Yes.. I suppose. " she whispered, stopping in front of the window, while he held her arms to her chest. " The contact with the rock gave him only a cut on the forehead. George' s right leg had been hurt too, over the knee. It looks like they will spend a long time in the hospital.. " The woman looked to be happy, for some instants. She smiled, Walter could see it from her reflex in the window. He nodded, taking a short breath. " I see. " he whispered, still looking at her. Catherine smiled honestly, returning to watch him, behind. " You have to show your sores to Michael, anyway. I' m sure he could help you more than I' ve just done.. I' m not a doctor. " she mumbled to him, bending her head on the left side. " Thanks. " Walter voice sounded thin, quite hard to hear, timid. The woman knitted her eyebrows, bending her face ahead, to him, from the window. " .. why do you thank me? " she asked, smiling a little, curious. The man smiled her back, shaking his blonde head. Then he lifted up, walking lame toward her, smiling. He felt the Pain grew up, but he hided it behind his smile, in appearance true. She opened her black eyes wide him, moving her steps, to help the man, but he stopped, in front of her. " Because.. you' re the only one who has always worried about me. " he ended, in a shy whisper, still smiling to her, also if the Pain grew up in atrocity. Catherine had taken her left hand to his chest, and the other one behind his back, as to keep him in feet, and she smiled, cracking her eyelids, while she looked at him, from her long, dark eyelashes. She answered with no other words, but just lifting on her feet, and kissing his right cheek. _That act made everything crash, definitively._

Walter felt a shiver ran down, through his spine, and in a second, it was as the fog covered his mind. He hold to himself the body of the woman, so small in front of his, taking his arms, and slowly the left one, behind her hips. Catherine lifted her right hand, caressing sweetly his cheek with her fingers, looking in his eyes, so pure. _They looked always the same, in all those years. Innocent, blue, as the eyes of a child._  
He reached her lips with his ones, closing his eyes; the woman did it too, holding to his back, while he moved some steps back, to the bed. Once in front of it, he turned and put the woman in his place; Catherine fell sitting on the corner of the bed. Walter felt the Pain grew up again, but it looked so far, won by his own feelings, kneeling in front of her. He kissed her again, undressing her slowly: he kissed her lips, her cheeks, her neck, her chest, as he wanted to kiss every possible millimetre of her body, encouraged by her breath, that soon grew up in little, sweet moans. She held him strong, while his hands caressed her face, and her body, as he wanted to feel her as his, inside his veins.

_And then.. Valtiel meet the Mother, while it was raining outside, under thunders and short flashes of light. The Second, Virgin Revelation and the Third One were reunited, for ever. _


	6. A flood of Melancholy

He lifted up his candid face, and looked ahead, in front of him, the people who passed walking quickly, or got into the metropolitan, or were waiting for it on the binary. Then his eyes, as two blue, shining plumes in the dark, looked at the stairs, at the people who were going up or down, as if they were escaping from a sleeping, old and unknown evil. In all of those years, he learnt to look at the other lives as a spectator could do. Cold, uninterested, but with the same consciousness of an executor. _All of this was .. nice, wonderful, exciting. _People walked away from the train, without giving him one only eyed, one only attention. He believed to have begun proof to this. In the end .. what were the other lives, if not a group of crawling insects? Every single missed attention was a sure confirm of it. A life so empty and fragile didn' t worth one only second, not if stolen to the Mother. _Yes .. She was all he showed interest for. She, her transmigration on Earth: every second of his life was only for contemplating her, planning how to act in the best way. _It was really difficult to find a sparkle of Her Grace, in all that mud. But finding 21 fragments of Her hidden mosaic, sounded really like an impossible thing to think to even, some times. He just thought of Catherine, in that instant. How many days were past without finding her in any way, any were? His eyes continued following every person in the metropolitan, from his dark corner, careful, unceasing. He smiled, when he realized that, without really understanding, he was looking for her in every person he had seen since then. Her Grace couldn' t be found in a place so .. empty, and dirty.

_" Stop it! " A voice thundered at her shoulders, while she continued running away, in the street. The few people who were there looked at her strange, then at her stalker, but no one did really interest of what was going on. Catherine kept closed her black coat, and made her eyes two little dark cracks, looking often back to the man who was following her. She ran with all the rapidity and the strength she could find in her body, and felt an inexistent wind slash her face. " Jim will be very angry with you, it would be better for you to stop and come with me. I say it for your good. " The voice continued, she felt it like a precise threat. " Better to be dead, George! " She answered, looking at the man, while she went on the other side of the road, and avoided a car as for divine miracle. She took in this way some time for running away, in a little, narrow road. _

He took a short breath, and lifted up, touching the humid wall with his left hand. He caressed his long, blue coat, as it would serve to clean it, and looked at the metropolitan that arrived, again. He saw people came away from it, and people who came into it. Men, women, children with their parents, or alone, only with their coloured rucksacks and their toys. Males, females, always with a joyful smile printed on their faces so happy and young. He thought of his childhood, of all those colours, of all he did never had, and quickly felt tears running up, to his eyes. He looked at the ground of the subway station, while people walked away in front of him, to the stairs. In the general chaos created from them, he recognized the sound of a voice. A voice that he secretly prayed, to remove from his memories. He looked to the train again, and saw a group of guys coming out. Girls with some boys, and between two of these, a face that looked well known, to him: _Catherine_ .. no, Cynthia. His emotions died in a split second, when he realized she was not the person he was looking for from some days. Catherine .. gone in the fog, without a word, maybe not with a motivation. She had resisted to Jim for so much time, that it looked quite strange for her to have escaped like a thief in the night. Or maybe things had come to an unbearable point for her .. but anyway, she did know she could count on him, every time, every where, in every situation. Was she missing to the promise she made him? And all those moments with her, hidden, but happy to be finally together. Her telling about how she could keep that monster away from herself, thinking to every way she could, sometimes also paying her growing disgust for him with the blood of sores and bruises, fists and kicks. He thought about all the times she told him she would appreciate more to be dead, and not to be touched by him again, all the times he told her he didn' t want to divide her with nobody else, her silence, her impotence.

_George Rosten closed his hands in two fists, and answered indecorously to the comment of a driver. " Little stupid bitch, I' ll show you. " He said at low voice, and returned to run behind her, finding her figure far, running away, toward a road usually not full of traffic. Catherine wiped away the tears that started running down from her eyes, and returned to look behind, at the man that was coming, not far. When would it have ended? It was the first time she tried to run away from that horror, she had repaired in a hidden motel, without saying a word to any one. Her sister, Walter neither. And every day, she felt like she was missing to the promise she had made him. " You' ll never be alone, no one will hurt you never again. " A promise .. it sounded like an empty word, insignificant. How could she have promised any thing, if she couldn' t be sure to keep alive herself neither? She looked straight ahead, and returned to run toward the big road in the end of the narrow one she was running through. George Rosten continued running, cursing her, that day, Jimmy and himself either. " Damn. Damn me, damn you Catherine, damn Jim and his deviated obsession for you. For all the women of this World, he came to desire just You. " He whispered to himself, while his breath grew up deeper. When Catherine stopped, she was in front of an open road, but the sound of the rare cars that ran through it was such distant, far because of the Fear. She looked behind, and began to move back to the road looking at the man. On the other side, the entrance stairs for the Subway Station._

On that day, Cynthia looked quite strange, unusually distant and scornful with the two boys who were next to her. " You' ve not been made to be so cold, dear .. " Said her one of them, trying to hug and touch her. But the girl quickly moved, and held his hands which threw away from her body. " See asshole, don' t try to act like this again, or otherwise I swear I' ll throw you under a running rain, ok? " She screamed, moving quickly ahead of some steps. Walter observed her in silence, she was dressed like always. A very short skirt, a very short t-shirt, her hair up and well ordered, her way of moving, of talking, so .. _worish_. Her friends stayed behind, the boy kept silent, looking at her. Some of her friends told him to don' t add any other word, and let her in peace, alone. " Come on Cyn, you can' t continue in this way .. " Some one said, but she looked like she had a moment of pure anger. She looked at them, and moved trembling, while she talked. " Listen. How would you feel if your sister was gone in the Nothing, without a trace? Without a message, nothing at all? " The girl asked, but every one kept a perfect silence, looking at her, while the Station returned to be desolate. She kept her lips open, but she didn' t say nothing at all. She only wiped away her tears, and continued talking, while cried. " Leave me alone, I' m not a good company for today. " Cynthia moved quickly away to the stairs, while she continued crying, but her friends divided: some one stayed there, commenting her acts, but some others walked behind her, for following her.  
Walter kept silence, for all the time. He would have never imaged that Cynthia could be affectionate to her sister in that way, so strong, deep and pure. He followed her on the stairs with his glance, until she reached the exit, the light of the hidden sun of outside. She stayed there, stopped by one of her friends, and hugged her strong, crying on her shoulder. Walter took a deep breath, and looked at the floor. Cynthia had no news about Catherine too .. all of this was very strange.

_There, not far from them, Catherine opened her black eyes wide George Rosten, who stopped his run, and breathed very hard, moving slowly toward her, bending a little his back. She had the road behind, and the entrance to the Subway Station. A car past running fast behind her, before of new silence. " Now .. follow me to that motel .. Jimmy .. is still waiting for you there. " Rosten said her like this, while he returned calm, and moved again one step to her. She moved back to the road, keeping quite big the distance from him at every step he moved, dangerously. " I' d prefer to die. " She answered, trembling like an autumn leaf, dead scared. She would never have joined him, for making return to the monster that Jim was: what would have him thought of her escape? What would have he done after one week and half past without her news, surely drowned in the alcohol of a glass of whiskey? She could feel the sensation given from his kicks in the stomach, from his fists on her cheeks, or on her chest, very clearly. Rosten smiled moving another one step to her. " I don' t want to think to what would happen, if You should really die, some day. I think Jim could go mad definitively. " He whispered, laughing really amused. Catherine began to cry again, and wiped away her tears, while her voice trembled stronger, when she added some other words. " Come back to you' re precious head, George. Tell him to leave me in peace once for ever, I don' t want to see him or you never again in my life. I hate you, I hate you all with all myself! " She answered him full of Hate, crying, nervous, quite hysteric, while she trembled, and felt her heart beating mad, out of control. At those words, George Rosten stopped smiling, and his thin face became serious. He closed his hands in two fists, as he began black from Anger. " You have bothered me little stupid. You' ll came with me, if you want it or not, the time for caprices is ended. " He moved his steps to the woman, full of rage, but she moved quickly back, and began to run through the road, as to reach the other side. " N-No, no!! " She whispered, before she ran away rapid, as a hare in the woods. George Rosten stopped on the edge of the street, and from there, he could only assist to what happened._

Walter returned to sit on the floor, slowly, and put his arms on his knees, flexed. He thought of all what happened .. it was from about 12 days he didn' t know any thing about Catherine, and it looked like it was the same for Cynthia. What could be the reason for her escape? Maybe she was escaping from some one: she was escaping from Jim, this looked like the only reason he could find. But more he thought about Catherine, less he understood, and felt like a sensation of Anxiety, an Anguish so violent and oppressive. It was like he couldn' t breath anymore, like his heart was slowly stopping. He took his right hand to his chest, and took a deep breath, but that sensation grew up, similar to Death' s one.

_Catherine ran through the road, without controlling the cars in it. All she thought of was the threat of Jim, the threat of Rosten, sent by him to follow and take her back, like she was a kind of object. A his own property. He told her not only once about it, in fact .. she could still listen to his voice, and closed her eyes, crying despaired. " You are mine, Catherine. Mine. Mine. Mine. " All of those minds ended in a split second, all happened rapidly, too rapidly. A car past while Catherine was in the middle of the road, at high rapidity. She just had the necessary time to hear its brake, an high, screeching, abrupt sound, before of the final hit, not inferior for the violence of the sound, and for the violence of the scream that Catherine let go. George Rosten closed his eyes at that scene, and took his hands to his face. The voices of the people who ran to the woman, their comments, the sound created from the crowd that populated the place in a few minutes took his eyes on the road again. He saw Catherine on the ground, livid and unconscious, and the blood that quickly came out from her lips, and fell under her body, in a lake. She looked dead, so Rosten moved back his steps, in the crowd, before of running away, scared, making return to Jim Stone._

The sound of the hit and the voice screaming came since to Cynthia' s ears, who left her friend, and stopped crying, looking outside. She could hear only the voices coming from the crowd, because she kept motionless, without controlling what happened. She could not surely know about what was really happened.  
In that moment, Walter felt like someone hit his heart with a blade, and lifted rapid from the floor, without really understand why. He trembled violently, and looked upon the stairs: strangely, he could hear that scream clearly, so awful. He moved some steps to the stairs, scared, as he didn' t find the necessary courage to take his steps out of the Subway Station, and stopped a bit far from Cynthia and her friends. Their voices were confused, he felt like he had been relegated in a kind of parallel universe, as if it was not himself. " Cynthia! " A voice screamed, and a girl came running to her, scared and agitate. " Cynthia, for God, You have to come with me! " The girl continued, taking her hands that held strong, moving back to outside her steps. She trembled, looking at her, but she didn' t hazard to ask why: an idea, far and oppressive, filled quickly her mind, and Walter' s one, behind, in silence. " Your sister has been swept away from a car, You have to follow me, there' s no time to waste! " At those words, Walter opened his eyes wide them, and quickly moved outside, where the people filled the entire road. Cynthia began to cry again, and followed the girl and her friends outside, where they asked about what was happened.

Someone called the ambulance, some others were talking about a man who had run behind the woman swept by the car, some others tried to look at the woman on the ground. When Walter reached the exact place where Catherine was, there were some people who tried to help her, by keeping the other people away and trying to reanimate her. Cynthia reached her sister a few instants later, and when she saw her, she cried more despaired, and ran next to her. Her face was white, but of a livid white, painted from the red colour of the blood that came out from her lips, and her nose. The ground under her body was a lake of blood, but she reacted to the cures given her by her rescuers a few time later, breathing again. In that time the ambulance reached the road, and quickly the crowd went away. Catherine had been took in it and cured by the medical stuff, before the counters closed, and the ambulance ran to the hospital, not before Cynthia joined her sister.

When she reached the hospital, she was in a comatose state. She had been taken in the reanimation depart, and her sister had been kept away, in the hall of the Depart, where she had been reached from the driver who swept Catherine away, chocked more than the same Cynthia. A group of doctors quickly moved around her, making their controls and check up on her, spasmodically.


End file.
